Valerie's Unexpected Romance
by Legendbailey
Summary: This is my first lemon Hope you guys enjoy it. It's About Valerie from pokemon x and y's 5th gym leader. Dont Worry im still working on it. coming back from a hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

The Hero.

Laverre City also known as the city of fairies and the home of the most loved gym leader in kalos Valerie This fanfiction will be a part of the unexpecting gym leaders life and the trials to befall her chosen path.

It was a Dreary Saturday in august when the leaves fall to the seasonal Pokémon below returning from their battles. The rain was battering the old vintage buildings in the city, the city being offered to be modernised by the neighboured super city lumiose but the offer was rejected from the gym leader Valerie because off the buildings long proud fairy history.

Valerie was fleeing to shelter from the rain after returning from a visit to her mother, she never liked mechanical vehicles she thought they were noisy and pollutant to the distribution of peace to the Pokémon friendly world she lives in and if it were possible wished they were never invented.

The bus shelter was her designated and to be frank most convenient cover from the worst weather the city had seen for a few years.

A few minutes of petting her Pokémon in the shelter to pass time when a scream came from the top of the bank and Valerie was immediately alerted to the rather distressed sound, she didn't hesitate and darted up the bank in her kimono getting it all wet and muddy in the harsh conditions.

The cries where coming from 6 or 7 admins of team flare, obvious because of there unique outfits everyone in kalos knew them and there band of defeated misfits, after there abolition only a year before when lysandre was captured and jailed for life. For attempting to wipe the world of Pokémon his plan was trumped when ash, Serena and their group. alas his plans crashed and burned.

The criminals where being chased by a 18 or 19 year old boy but he looked more like a man from distance between her and the criminals, he had Jet black hair and gleaming blue eyes, About 5 foot 10 with a stern look of justice on his face. He looked like the kind of person Pokémon naturally take a liking to.

He was calm, composed and didn't falter one bit in his movements and by his side was his milotic moving at the same speed gracefully avoiding the enemy Pokémon's sludge bombs and growls. As they advanced down the hill Valerie was about to send her Pokémon in to help the boy when all of a sudden his sylveon rushed out from the bushes and grabbed all of the accused with its fans and kept the held tight with wrap.

Scumbags Like you should have been picked of by my father a year ago but lucky for you he was attacked by an outraged Yveltal that you idiots just so happened to almost kill, now what would you do in a situation where the legendary Pokémon was wreaking havoc among your family and friends?

Heh we'd beat it obviously pffff.

yeah like you could me and my pops, voted the best team in the kalos region at the time got disbanded. You wanna know why?

Valerie arrived at the scene shocked by how fast the boy resolved the situation and quite impressed by his composure and sense of justice. About to praise the boy she realised that the time was not right to interrupt his chat with them after hearing the delicate subject the boy was talking about she decided to stay behind the sign post unseen by any of them.

She listened intently to see if she recognised him at all.

What happened was he got half of his life sucked out by Yveltal before we actually managed to subdue it the only upside to it was that I caught it. But now my pops spends his time in a care home because he can't even manage to go to the cafeteria in his care home. Who's fault do you think that is hmm? Yeah that's right its team flares fault.

The boy told sylveon to wrap harder to knock them out she does so diligently and waited for her trainer to subdue them.

That was wonderful how you took down those fools there boy.

Hmm oh hello I didn't know you where there the whole time, well I was just taking down some old enemies for personal reasons.

Team flare yeah I fought with them on multiple occasions a year ago but again I didn't get a chance to subdue them because a mysterious boy and his father took care of it as I got to the scene.

Wait that was you?

Ahh I knew I recognised you but I never did quite catch your name the last time we met would you mind gracing a lady with it this time?

Oh yeah such a beautiful lady deserves at least that right haha.

Well a quite handsome man such as yourself has quite the way with words with beautiful women like me don't you.

Hahaha Yeah I guess, people like us are naturally attracted to each other then.

With a rose red blushing her face she tried to look away to try to hide it, knowing her attempt to tease him and make him embarrassed backfired and now she was.

w-w-would y-you like t-to accompany me somewhere I want to thank you for a year ago I always have, for now and for this feeling I have inside it's warm and nice, I want to confirm if it is what I think it is soo?

Do you think I would say no to you?

Well no I don't

Then you are absolutely right, anywhere in mind?

Well I thought that you c-could think of somewhere w-we could go.

Then I have just the place I'll pick you up at the gym or would you like me to pick you up somewhere else?

The Pokemon centre would be fine thank you and what should I wear.

Nice clothes but also bring a set of normal casual clothes we will be needing them after. Ohh sorry that sounded wrong.

Its ok I'd do it with you anytime, anywhere.

What did you say I didn't quite catch it.

Nothing! Just that I knew what you meant by that is all, She Flustered around all flushed at letting her feelings get the better of her, slapping herself mentally and telling herself to stay focused on what he is saying so she doesn't miss out on any details.

Anyway ill pick you up at 6 on the dot so be ready that's in 4 hours' time you got all of that. You'll find out where we are going when I pick you up ok

Yeah sure ill be ready. (OH no I have to get home and pick my clothes out and get ready there's not enough time to do it and I have to look perfect.) At 6 then.

Yeah I'll see you then miss Valerie, OH and the name's John By the way and if you can't for some reason find me then ask the Pokémon centre to call for me and I'll be there instantly.

3 hours and 40 minutes later Valerie has just got out the shower but cant decide which dress to wear the jet black one or the white lower cut one, I need to make a decision nowww! She Judges by the fact that his hair is jet black that she and her jet black hair would look well together and they would look like a couple when they are at the restaurant so she picks the black one.

It has to be Laverre City's Exclusive 4 star restaurant the only one in kalos that allows exemplary people at a higher league than the champion Ash himself. I've already picked out my casual clothes for the evening section of the date. A Beetroot red blush comes on her face but she doesn't hide it because he is not here to see it.

She rushes out the door with 10 minutes to spare and waits outside the Pokémon centre for him to return. 5 minutes pass but John is nowhere to be seen, but Valerie just shrugs it off because even if he did come he would be 5 minutes early so he would not be in the wrong.

Another 4 minutes past and she wonders if he'll be able to make it on the dot like he said earlier.

Just as the clock on the Pokémon centre chimes for 6 o'clock and sure enough the sound of a milotic rings from around the corner and John on top of it he urges her to get on with him but she is reluctant and questions his methods of transportation.

Why are we going on your Milotic if I may ask what if I fall?

Don't worry Milotic is comfier and smoother than a lapras on a speed date.

Valerie giggles and slowly takes his hand as he hoists her in front of him on Milotic.

Where are we headed to then?

I'll let you have one guess and if you get it right I'll tell you if you if you are no word of a lie but one guess only though.

Is it the 4 Star restaurant in the city.

Milotic Shakes it's head giving her the answer wrong. Surprised by her guess being wrong as she was almost certain she was spot on with her assumption. Baffled by where they where headed she noticed that they were leaving the town she pondered for a moment but still could not get a hint of where.

John's Milotic Made a light Chime sound under its breath at the perfect pitch. Then they went through a portal or what she thought was like a hidden landscape with an abundance of…


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy type pokemon and a exasperating landscape of a few acres of land.

It's stunningly beautiful in here it's like a safe haven for fairy type pokemon I absolutely love it.

It's not the most stunningly beautiful thing ive seen tonight and nothing will ever surpass what I have seen tonight but maybe in the future something might.

Valerie turned around in pure delight and hugged him her scent tickling his nose he liked it more than anything he ever smelt before In his life she smelt like cherry blossoms In spring he didn't guess she wore perfume because its made from oil and that polluted the environment,

This is Valerie's smell then I think I could get used to this I love it.

Too embarrassed to let him see his face at all this time she kept her arms around his neck and covered her rose red cheeks into his arched shoulders taking in his scent.

Y-you smell good too like fresh lavender from the fields I like your natural scent more than my own mothers.

Haha well looks like the main event is starting. Care to take a seat my lovely lady.

Of course my handsome sir.

His Sylveon brings in plates of salad and white wine for them both to drink and hints to her to let her Pokémon go and play. She does so without hesitation. And begin their dinner while the fairy Pokémon sing songs in the less dense forest the melody soothing the soul and relaxing the muscles.

They both eat there salad and drink their wines respectively John keeping at the same pace so he doesn't make her feel like she needs to rush but pulls it off so naturally without even arousing suspicion he is doing it for her. After the meal was finished they had sitrus berry ice cream.

Midway through the ice cream. So what's your day been like Valerie

(Gulping down the small spoon of ice cream to make her seem modest and not a pig all came natural to her) well I got up feeling warm and light without any worries, So I decided to go pay a visit to my mother as I have not gotten the chance to see her on my days off recently. But then it started raining very heavily on my way home and it just became dreary and I was stranded in a bus stop not the place I ever want to be In.

(John by now had pretty much worked out what she likes and dislikes a lot of the things where similar to his likes and dislikes.)

Then I saw a Hero defeating the villains of this world in the name of justice and saving the damsel from the dreariness of the rain. You really made me feel warm inside back there. Just seeing you out there taking on 6 or 7 admins of team flare, that takes guts and I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying to them.

Well that wasn't really the main reason I took those guys down for, it was mostly because they tried to hurt my milotic back then I just vented a little pent up anger on them, but mainly because scum like that don't deserve to have the freedom of having Pokémon.

WOW! You're so honourable and caring to Pokémon just my type.

OH I thought your type was fairy haha

Valerie giggled and placed her spoon in her ice cream bowl signalling she was finished John around about the same time.

Now we need to go get changed into more moveable casuals.

Sure now?

Yeah.

Ok I'll go this way into the woods and get changed you go the other way

They parted ways and headed into the forest Valerie shouted

The dinner was lovely and you've scored some love points with me.

Haha.

10 minutes later they meet back up at their table which by now had already been cleaned.

Even in regular clothes you're still the most beautiful women I've ever seen

Valerie Turned around at the unexpected attack putting her hand across her left breast with a blushed face.

Every time you say that my heart burns up and I feel very warm across my breasts and y-you know down there.

Well the feelings you have are what I have for you, my heart skips a beat whenever I am around you.

Valerie beginning to heat up in all the right places forces herself to not get into it and ruin what he has in store for her but still she doesn't know how long she can hold out for.

Well before this turns into something lets go to out next destination come on get on my back I'll give you a ride.

u-umm o-o-ok.

She climbs onto his back steadily not to hurt him

Is this on enough?

Yeah that's perfect

Now give me the backs of your legs.

Ok sure

They start walking off in the direction of their destination all the while Valerie scared she is either going to fall and hurt herself or she is too heavy for him to handle with her face making a sad one John speaks up.

Come on don't make that face.

I can't help it its just i…

She was cut of

You're not going to fall trust in me believe that I have the strongest grip on you and im never going to let you go or fall.

She nodded feeling a little relieved but there was still the other problem.

WOW your just as light as I thought you would be.

All tension just drained out of Valerie's body.

She rubbed her hands across his back. This looks like a back that can protect me this manly back looks like it can take care of me when I need it.

John feeling embarrassed this time hid his face while trying to keep his composure.

She put her arm round his chest from the back and lay her head on the arch of his shoulder hoping to get a reaction, but only a slight reaction came out of John. (Alright looks like I have to step it up a notch) she starts kissing his neck tenderly licking him occasionally. Now this got the reaction she wanted out of him he lost all composure And…


	3. Chapter 3

Come on stop that I'll get into it too much, you know what happens when you tease men.

Ohh I don't know could you tell me? (Saying in a seductive manner)

(I have to stop myself but the temptation to have him take me right here might overtake me at any time.

Sorry I guess great minds think alike hehehe, Where here?

Yes. Lowering Valerie slowly from his back like she is the most valuable person in the world comparison to a princess and putting his hands across her eyes as an improvised blindfold.

Surprised by the sudden change of light to her eyes she jumped only slightly and knew that there true destination was up ahead. Slowly following him and sure he wouldn't misguide her as he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

He removed his hands and revealed the gleaming luminous full blue moon reflecting of her white half top and scarf. The sight was by far the greatest thing she had seen it far surpassed the meal they had beforehand. But the sheer tranquillity of the beach they were on was a feeling she had only felt once in her lifetime and that was on a holiday when she was about 14 at a beach not too far from this one with a friend she held close but moved away a short while later and was probably the reason it felt so tranquil.

Well shall we take a stroll along the beach and admire the stars?

I think you already know the answer to that question don't you John?

Ha-ha yeah just messing with ya.

Shall we he extended his hand out and she accepted it without hesitation with a rising happiness in her chest it was turning out to be the perfect date leagues better than she was expecting.

As they took a peaceful stroll along solitude he pointed towards a large set cushions on the nearest dune to them.

Over there let's go watch the stars together.

O-Okay.

After allowing her to get comfortable he lay down next to her. At a respectable distance so that he didn't invade her personal space, but to his surprise she shuffled over to him and rested her head on his chest and whispered into his ear.

Thank you for tonight it's been a lot of fun ohh and one more thing, I… cut off by John saying I L… cut off by Valerie locking lips with him and he accepted and giggled a bit while he caressed her lips with his tongue she gasped for breath a few times till she pushed her tongue into his mouth and he started trading saliva with her, Her sweet moans where arousing him in his mind and down below.

Valerie now moving on top of him the whole time never separating lips she grabbed onto his shoulders and started moaning more wildly than before. It seems the mood was affecting her too a lot more than it was him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her average sized breasts that fit in his hands perfectly.

Feel it?

Well I'm certainly feeling something. Getting more aroused by his comment she decided to let that one slide.

Your heartbeat is racing like mi… connecting lips again this was the final trigger that broke down Johns Futile Fight against the lust building in his stomach. He started to gently move his hands across her breast testing the waters for what she likes a sexy yet cute moan escaped her mouth.

Can I?

Not even separating to speak she just nodded, As he put his hand in her shirt and past her bra he felt her red hot perky erect nipples that just twitched as he touched them.

She pushed her vagina against the leg that was in the air and started moving slowly against his leg, by now he clearly knew she was into it because he could feel a wet patch on his leg off her petals, the skirt she was wearing was free it didn't fit around her curves all tight it blew in the breeze leaving her free to feel nature.

Valerie felt a lump touching her belly and started rubbing it in sync with her own movements giving him pleasure as she could feel his penis throbbing through his shorts the feeling amplified by the thought that they were doing it with each other the one they loved luckily they were still in the fairy world but the place they were in was in the real world, she just assumed they were In his own private dimension.

P-pretty mmmhh C-convenient this place aaaah mmmm.

I know right now it's our place if you know what I mean.

Valerie reached her limit and pushed herself up and sat on his already rock hard penis and started to undo her clothes on top of him. He proceeded to do the same.

You ready for this my princess?

Yeah I'm ready put it in nice and slowly.

Both of them now naked except from Valerie in her knee socks were about to give each themselves to each other.

This your first time My Hero. Yeah Yours My Princess? Yes.

As Valerie began to lower herself onto his penis she thought that she didn't give him oral sex to get him ready but then she looked down and saw that he was plenty ready and that a little bit of pre=cum was dripping out his head which was throbbing at the thought of being inside her, almost begging her to gobble it up.

She placed his penis across the length of her vagina and started grinding the length of it all the time letting out sweet pleasurable moans. This made Johns Back arch a little and he convulsed a single time it wasn't a orgasm just like pleasurably rush of adrenaline through his penis.

After about 2 minutes of grinding her nectar started flowing out of her petals and her clitoris was still hiding behind its hood, John Noticed and found its bashfulness arousing.

They consecutively said, I can't wait any longer.

Well put it in then she said if I wait any longer I'm going to die of loneliness I want to become one with you.

As John Positioned his penis next to her vagina he started rubbing her now exposed shy clitoris with the end of his penis this made Valerie jump with the loudest moan she had let out so far fortunately for them no one was there to hear them moan.

He pushed the head in ever so slowly to test the waters and see if she felt any pain as he did not want to hurt her in any way, and as a way of saying hurry up she pushed down a little bit farther until he was about 20 % in with his above average sized penis. And as he was submerged about 25 % down he felt the head off his penis get blocked by something.

(This must be her hymen all I have to do now is break it and she will become my women)

You ready to become a women?

No!

Confused and about to ask why she spoke again.

I'm not ready to become a w-women, I'm ready to become your women.

This made her blush intensely but she did not look away as she wanted to treasure his reaction as he just smiled and began to break her In.

Her Hymen tears and John stops moving and Valerie begins to writhe in pain this makes him worry.

I'll make it alright he wiped the tears forming in her eyes and put one hand on her right breast and one on her clitoris and started kneading them to make her feel better.

Her pain struck moans gradually turned back into sweeter moans and she collapsed and just hugged his body all the while with his penis now submerged fully into her she was now a women and she wanted to savour this moment with their exposed body's brought together.

You okay?

Yeah I'm just really happy that we could be together like this I always thought you were right for me when I saw you a year ago defeating those villains. Sorry I'm rambling on again we should continue.

No it made me feel really happy to that you reciprocated my feelings for you, for that I'm going to give you the greatest night of your life…


	4. Chapter 4

I love you was the last thing that Valerie heard from John before she woke up with the blanket over her, In a daze waking up from a not so restful night before.

Ohhh a note?

I MAY NOT SEE YOU AGAIN BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT.

What? What is happening where did he go and why is this letter written in such a desperate scribble. Why? In all the confusion she tried to remember what he told her the night before. Other than the sex she only remembered what he said before they made love, and the many I Love You's he said throughout.

I better go back to the gym and collect my thoughts better pack my stuff and head back.

As she picked up her scarf that had fallen out of her bag she saw a charm bracelet fall out with Valerie would be my valentine on it. She picked it up and it only added to the confusion of what caused him to disappear.

A Few miles down the road she gazes on a crater the size of a meteorite in the middle of the road.

I'll have to get the city workers to fix that later but it looks like something that only happened recently but why did I not here something on this scale I would have been sure to hear it unless there was a sound barrier back there he did say it was a special area.

Go Gardevoir! Are you able to sense field distortions of any kind?

The pokemon nods that it can. Okay could you try and sense a barrier where I was last night?

The pokemon nods a lot to let her know that there is a barrier in place. Thank you return! Hmmm from what I can tell something bad happened here im picking up on a lot of dark energy in the vicinity of this area and where we where. And I think he is somehow involved.

Back at the pokemon centres Gym Leader VIP lounge section Valerie sits quiet as a mouse pondering possibilities.

Knock Knock Knock!

Could that be him?

Ehrrm miss Valerie Your pokemons checkup is complete they are perfectly fine, I am going to place them in the back garden with the other pokemon. Okay Thank You As Always Joy!

Well I suppose I will go and take a shower I still smell like our fluids. Blushing she undresses and goes into her private shower and starts to clean herself down and the areas he touched started to heat up. Her pussy was burning with sudden lust and a craving for him, Valerie looking down at the floor in a dazed state started to move her hands to her throbbing Breasts and Vagina and starts to sensually squeeze her breasts.

I'm breathing heavy and I cant get the memories of last night out of my head for more than 10 seconds I guess I must really love him to put myself in this aphrodisiac state of lust.

She was red in the face and this only increased her fever like state, She started rubbing the sweat of her body at the stool outside of the shower and twisting her perky erect hard nipples. And rummaging around her top of her vagina for her clitoris her sweat increasing constantly lots of her body fluids streaming down her legs she starts sensually pushing her finger into her vagina and thrusting it in and out all the time imitating and the feeling of him inside her. Anything to really make her relieved of her need for his presence or love.

Her breasts cupped perfectly in her slender female hands where shaking in all the commotion and immediately she started convulsing and shaking with her bending forward and them trying to stay at their center of gravity and her clenching her finger upwards in her Vagina hitting her sweet spot that he found the night before, With her face in sweet sweet pleasure of her self achieved orgasm over him she couldn't stop them one after the other for 4 times she still felt a fire in her heart for him but the fire in her loins had simmered down. Although the fire in her breasts did not subside easily.

Ahhhh I love him so much it hurts, Why wont this burning in both my breasts disappear she then proceeded to remember what he said.

(Flashback Start) Your breasts are the best I would have to say I mean im already addicted to your pussy and the beauty of it but your breasts are the best compatibility for me see they fit more than perfectly in my hands and that I like all the big breasted girls don't appeal to me small perky and fit in my hand you are just the best in everyway. Heavy Blushing from her followed. (Flashback End)

Damn why'd he have to say that to me it makes me way to happy.

Ehhrm miss Valerie I have left a clean dry pair of clothes and a towel outside your stall sorry for disturbing you through such an… erotic moment"

Its not what you think Nurse Joy! The door slammed before she could here her attempt to lie.

Ohh I've ashamed myself, I wonder how much of that she heard it is a nightmare I would never see myself allowing a situation like that. I shall have him take responsibility for it when I next see him. Valeries blushing deepened Uncontrollably.

Crash! Loud noises can be heard from the reception area in the pokemon center.

What happened im not even fully dressed. Running to the door as it crashed open and a tall grey haird man with a good body build was standing there.

Who are you?

The man ignored her question and immediately ordered his two pokemon orders.

We found her hehehehehe, Arcanine you managed to finally impress me good job sniffing her out now return.

What are you doing? Crap all my pokeballs are in for rest at the medical room.

Tangrowth use spore, Tangrowth!

No I cant let this happen I need help… someone… please….ZZZZZZZ

Target captured now we just need to take her to the ritual point.

Many grunts that looked similar ran behind him away and as Valerie was losing her conscious she heard muffled voice but could only make out parts of them. Target captured …ritual…john…bastard will get his due..boss...make our way… roger boss…ZZZZZZ

 **About 10 miles away**

Ohh no I was hoping this was not going to happen but it seems my emotional interests have gotten her in trouble I can sense it but I cant move very well. As he is being attacked by many growlithe surrounded by these mysterious teams grunts numbering 23 in total each with their own pokemon.

These pesky fucks need to get out of my way.

What did you call us we will kill you dead you deadbeat ex pokemon legend

Yeah what he said you prick!

I need to be quick to get to her, Milotic do it, Milotic! The pokemon let out a beautiful supersonic which sounded like an angel.

The growlithe all started attacking each other. He slipped past the confusion and disorder of the ranks in the party of grunts but what awaited him was a small scientist looking character with an aggron and a tyranitar behind them.

Pfft he must be an admin of those grunts. I don't have time for you leave or I will destroy you I promise that. John runs past the admin to the treeline behind him.

Hehehehehehe this will be interesting I shall give pursuit to see what happens and atleast slow him down.

Im coming Valerie my woman.

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location to Valerie...**


End file.
